


Group Bitch

by omegadeanlovesalphacas



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Castiel, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Bestiality, Bitch Dean, Comeplay, Dehumanization, Dubious Consent, Humiliation, M/M, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Omega Dean, Orgasm Denial, Sharing, Spanking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-29 12:31:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8489758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omegadeanlovesalphacas/pseuds/omegadeanlovesalphacas
Summary: Dean is the lowest Omega in Cas’s social circle. He’s free for everyone to use, even the dog.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Warning! This is an Alpha/omega kink prompt fill. Expect more porn than plot, and lots of power imbalance between Cas and Dean. **Mind the warnings and kinks in the tags.**
> 
> Anonymous asked:  
> Cas's omega gets fucked by all his house guests. It's a dominance thing to show that they are literally on top of, or dominant to Dean. Would love some Dean humiliation where he is bred by a dog (but alphas see nothing wrong with this) and another where Dean is fucked by an omega cementing in everyone's mind what a submissive bitch he is.
> 
> Filled on Tumblr, February 2015

Every circle of friends had a “bitch.” The omega that was lowest on the social ladder, not just below the Alphas and betas, but below the other omegas, below the actual dogs. The bitch had to submit to everyone, it was a standard social rule, and the most common way to reassert dominance over the bitch was to fuck them right in front of everyone.

Dean hated being the bitch, it was fucking humiliating. It meant that anytime he and Cas hosted he ended up spending the whole night naked, being fucked by everyone. And of course, Cas had to have a standing dinner party for all their friends every Monday night, because the Alpha loved that Dean was the group bitch.

Dean jumped in surprise when he felt a sharp slap to his ass. “Bend over,” a deep voice said behind him. Dean whimpered softly, but quickly submitted, bending over the nearby couch. He gasped as one of Castiel’s work friends, Gadreel, shoved a thick cock into his ass, not even waiting before he started to pound into him. Dean could take it, his ass was pretty sore already, but he was used to it.

It wasn’t a long fuck, pretty soon Gadreel was groaning and his knot was filling him, tying him off and filling him with come. He himself wasn’t allowed to come, the bitch was always made to wear a cock ring, to remind him that his pleasure didn’t matter. Only his submission mattered.

Dean spent twenty minutes bent over the couch, waiting out the Alpha’s knot. Someone brought Gadreel a beer and chatted with him about TV shows while they waited, ignoring Dean completely.

Eventually Gadreel pulled out, and the omega felt come and slick ooze down his legs. Bitches were usually plugged, but Castiel and their friends likes seeing Dean get slowly drenched in come by the end of the night.

Dean was crossing through the living room when he heard the doorbell, and someone opened it to reveal Kevin and his dog, a massive mixed breed mutt. Dean whined as the dog charged excitedly toward him, leaving him no choice but to drop to all fours right in the middle of the living room. The crowd of 20 or so friends all laughed as the dog nearly leapt on his back in excitement, eagerly humping against Dean’s ass until he finally stabbed into the omega with his big cock.

Someone laughed. “Yeah, you breed that bitch!”

Dean howled as the dog fucked him aggressively, it was a little painful, but also extremely pleasurable. It was fucking humiliating. He whimpered desperately as the dog thrust into him, his own cock throbbing with need. He was panting like a dog himself by the time the dog’s knot finally started to swell. The dog whined as he came, his knot tying him to Dean and filling the omega with come.

The dog climbed off Dean’s back and moved to go ass-to-ass with Dean, who was focusing on catching his breath. At that moment the doorbell rang, and someone opened it to new faces. Dean recognized their new neighbors, Thomas and Jeff. Thomas was an Alpha, and Jeff was a very naked omega.

Dean’s eyes went wide. That meant Jeff was a bitch in a different social group. But now Castiel had invited them into their social group. That meant Dean could try to dominate the young man and he’d no longer be the bitch!

But the other omega was clearly having the same thought Dean was, only Jeff realized he had Dean in a very vulnerable position. He rushed over to Dean and dropped to his knees in front of him, cock rapidly growing hard as he shoved it towards Dean’s mouth.

Dean tried to stop him, but with the dog’s knot in his hands he couldn’t get away, and the other omega had a painful grip on his hair. So quickly, Jeff had his cock ring off, and then he shoved his cock down Dean’s throat, face fucking him aggressively to assert himself as dominant.

Dean moaned and whined, able to do nothing but take it. All around him his friends howled with laughter as the bitch was fucked by another bitch. When the omega was about to come he pulled out and let his seed spray all over Dean’s face. Dean winced and closed his eyes, but otherwise held submissively still for it. That was the first face shot, but it wouldn’t be the last, and Dean wouldn’t be allowed to clean it off for the rest of the night. The dog pulled out a moment later, leaving more come to trickle out of his sloppy hole.

Dean just sagged into the floor with a sigh. It was going to be a long night.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Continuation prompt:
> 
> Anonymous asked:  
> I'd love more in the dean is a bitch verse. Maybe someone fucking him saying he's a bit loose now. Cas goes on a program involving lots of spanking to tighten his hole. Next party the guests are all happy at the feel of deans hole and cas decides to keep up the daily spankings.
> 
> Filled on Tumblr, February 2015

Dean hated when the Alphas chatted while fucking him, as if he wasn’t there. At the moment he had Castiel's dick in his mouth, while Tom was fucking his ass. They had him tied to the coffee table tonight, someone had decided easy access would be fun.

“Have you noticed how loose your bitch’s hole has gotten?” Tom asked, a little out of breath as his cock slammed into Dean hard.

Dean’s grunts were muffled by his Alpha’s cock fucking his throat.

“I have,” Castiel said, gripping Dean’s face for better control. “I’m going to have to do something about it, I know he’s well used, but there has to be a way to keep his hole in better shape.”

Allison walked over, standing over the kneeling Alphas and Dean. “Spankings work really well,” she said. “When my omega gets loose, I spank her ass cheeks and her hole, tightens her right up.” She watched the Alphas fuck into Dean. “With how much we use your bitch, Castiel, I’d suggest daily maintenance spankings.”

Castiel let out a groan of pleasure, but nodded. “That’s an excellent idea.”

* * *

Much later that night, Dean was still tied to the coffee table, only he was now covered in come, sprayed across his face and ass, and dripping from his hole. Everyone was winding down for the evening, and Dean was hoping they’d call it a night soon.

Tom stepped over towards Dean, speaking to Cas. “Castiel, you should really try the spanking technique on your bitch, see if it tightens him back up after a long night of use.”

“That’s right,” Castiel said, sounding eager. “Let’s give it a try.” He bent and shoved three fingers in Dean’s ass, getting a baseline. “He’s so sloppy right now,” he said, pulling his fingers back out. Without warning he laid a firm smack to Dean’s ass.

Dean flinched and whimpered in response, the wet come on his ass making the slap seriously sting. When the next slap landed he jerked a little, wincing.

“See how is hole clenches when you spank him?” Tom observed. “May I?”

Castiel nodded, and Tom reached out to land several more smacks to Dean’s ass. It was quickly growing red with each hit.

Castiel gestured for Tom to stop and he pressed the same three fingers into Dean’s hole. “He’s already tighter, but still not as tight as I’d like him to be.”

Allison joined them again. “You need to spank him right on his hole,” she said, reaching out and laying a slap right to Dean’s center.

Dean yelped when her hand struck his tender hole, and the ring of muscle spasmed in response to the sharp pain. He whimpered as the three Alphas took turned spanking his well used channel, making him clench his ass in anticipation of each blow. He gasped when they suddenly stopped and Castiel tried to push the three fingers in again, this time finding great resistance.

“Wow, that works great!” Castiel grinned, pulling his fingers free and wiping the come on Dean’s back. “I’ll start him on a spanking routine, twice a day I think.”

The Alphas agreed it would be good for the bitch, and Dean pressed his face to the coffee table with a long whine.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments are love! <3
> 
> Visit me on Tumblr: [omegadeanlovesalphacas.tumblr.com/mobilemenu.](http://omegadeanlovesalphacas.tumblr.com/mobilemenu)


End file.
